


The promise

by fridarules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bisexual Male Character, Bobby's House, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Singer Salvage Yard, Supernatural Elements, Uncle Bobby, Understanding Sam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creado para SantaSlash, Santa secreto de Destiel Hispano. Me tocó Irma Medina, ojalá te guste. Lo escribí con cariño y con el amor que solo Destiel puede provocar en mí. ¡¡¡Muchas Felicidades!!!<br/>Como a mi amiga Sabrina (¡gracias por el beteo, te adoro!) le gusta decir: la vida se metió en el medio y no pude terminarla a tiempo; aun así y queriendo cumplir con el regalo prometido aquí les dejo mi regalo para Irma.<br/>¡Tengan todos una Superantural Navidad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A diez centímetros de tí

 

Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmado   
Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más exacta  
Pequeña teoría convertida en un montón de palabras  
Que vuelven solas a casa

 

 

‘ _Bueno, papá está contigo’_ , pensaba Dean mientras se dirigía hacia el patio trasero para trabajar en su Baby. En la retirada del último trabajo había tenido que forzar el motor para escapar de la policía que pretendía retenerlos para interrogarlos sobre las desaparición de grupos hippies en el camping del lugar. Qué sabían ellos de vampiros y otras criaturas; esos hippies hacía décadas que habían optado por beber de un color distinto al verde de la marihuana, sus gustos eran ahora de un color más, cómo decirlo… más rojo sangre.

Su ruta de escape fue, por supuesto, la casa de Bobby- tío postizo y padre adoptivo- un lugar que los muchachos sentían como su segundo hogar cuando no estaban en la ruta. Castiel estaba con ellos, aun tratando de aprender qué era eso de ser casi humano.

 _Humanos_ , criaturas dueñas de una fortaleza que el Ángel no había visto en ninguna otra de las creaciones de su Padre.  

“Niñas” bufó Dean, “se quedan adentro horneando pasteles y mirando _Gilmore Girls_ mientras yo me deslomo para ponerte hermosa de nuevo. No te preocupes, Baby, Dean nunca te abandonará”. Claro que por más que hablara sobre el grupo, Dean solo podía pensar en Castiel metido en la casa a unos metros de él. El ángel había luchado a su lado todo tiempo cuidando su espalda y Dean nunca se había sentido más seguro. Días después aún anhelaba el roce de sus dedos sobre su frente cuando curó sus heridas con su Gracia; deseaba ese segundo extra que los dedos del ángel siempre parecían dedicarle, esa pequeña caricia que iba desde su sien hasta su mejilla y que hacía que toda su piel se erizara… ‘ _Mierda, estoy en el medio de una puta telenovela…_ ’ Y, disimuladamente por si lo estaban viendo desde la casa, se palpó la entrepierna para verificar si aún tenía pene… “Bien, todavía soy hombre… mierda, tengo que dejar de pensar en Cas de esa manera”, claro, eso sería lo lógico y lo más conveniente, excepto que su cerebro tenía vida propia y no hacía más que llevarlo a cada momento en que en los últimos años sus ojos se habían clavado en los del ángel y en cada vez que éste se había metido bien dentro de su espacio personal, ‘ _Tonto_ !’ pensó Dean mientras apretaba una bujía, ‘ _Con los lugares divertidos que hay para meterse él solo va y se queda ahí parado…_ ’ la llave de tuerca resbaló de su mano lastimando la piel entre el pulgar y el índice. Con una maldición sonora, cerró el capot del Impala un poco más fuerte de lo necesario y se arrepintió de inmediato. A modo de disculpa se tiró de panza abrazando al auto.

“Hola, Dean” dijo la voz ronca y grave del Ángel haciendo que Dean saltara del capot del Impala como eyectado por un mecanismo invisible.

“¡Mierda, Cas! ¿Por qué no te pones un cascabel o algo? Casi me matas del susto” Dean sentía el corazón latiendo fuerte ante la sorpresa y se dijo que era por la forma en que el Ángel aparecía de la nada y no de felicidad provocada por su cercanía. ¡ _BASTA_!

“Mis disculpas, Dean. Vine porque escuché que gritabas y pensé que podría serte de utilidad” la vista de Castiel se dirigió a la mano de Dean y viendo que tenía algo de sangre acumulada en el área de la herida frunció el ceño y se acercó lo suficiente como para que el ozono que parecía brotar del ángel llegara hasta Dean. “Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Dean”, dijo Cas con mucha concentración mientras tomaba la mano del cazador y la envolvía con su gracia, curándola y dejando a Dean sin aire en el proceso.  

“Creo que voy a ir al bar esta noche…. Necesito unos tragos y una chica para… bueno, te haces a la idea, ¿No?” le dijo al Ángel, guiñando un ojo y arqueando las cejas.

“¿Te molesta si te acompaño?” le preguntó Castiel, dejando caer la mano de Dean pero sin retirarse de su espacio personal, “Encuentro las interacciones entre parejas humanas muy interesantes, la forma en que ustedes danzan alrededor de su conquista y toda la…” Castiel trataba de elaborar su teoría, pero Dean lo interrumpió.

“Bien, bien… no necesitas explicarme de qué va tu tesis, Cas. ¿Quieres venir? Ven. Solo asegúrate de saber volver solito, porque este cuerpito se va a ir con una hermosa hembra para amar hasta que me duelan las muelas del juicio… no, espera, esas ya nos las tengo… da igual, tú entiendes…”

                                                                                                             &&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam resultó estar lo suficientemente aburrido como para acompañarlos en la noche de conquistas.

“Bien, Sammy, organicémonos” Dean dijo apenas los tres habían subido al Impala para comenzar la noche, “Unas cuantas cervezas, medir el terreno, ver la concurrencia y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo. Cuida de Cas”, Baby ya en la ruta y Dean miró curioso a Sam al escucharlo reírse entre dientes, “¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?”

“Oh, nada.” dijo Sam despreocupadamente, mirando la ruta pasar por su ventanilla.

Pero si había alguien a quien Dean conocía ese era su hermanito, así que esperó pacientemente a que Sam soltara lo que estaba rumiando, mientras tanto aprovechó para mirar el espejo retrovisor y chequear que Castiel estuviera bien… se veía tan guapo con la remera de AC/DC de Dean y el jean negro de Dean y… ‘ _¡Mierda, dije que ya basta de eso!_ ’. Como quien no quería la cosa, soltó un puñetazo al hombro de su hermano, “¡Habla, mierda! ¿O planeas esperar llegar al bar y arruinarme la noche con una discusión sin sentido?” Dean escuchó a Cas moverse incómodo en el asiento trasero pero trató de no darse vuelta.

“Solo digo que no entiendo por qué haces esto. ¿No te cansas nunca de ir de brazos en brazos? No, espera, lo sé. Sé que con nuestra línea de trabajo es casi imposible formar una familia pero, no sé… ¿Algo más estable que una noche de hotel, tal vez?” Sam se encogió de hombros, evidentemente esperando a que su hermano mayor le empezara a gritar.

Para su sorpresa Dean solo se quedó pensativo y condujo su auto en silencio por el resto del camino. No pudo evitar fantasear con una vida a la vera de un lago, sentado en la orilla con la caña de pescar en la mano simplemente relajándose. Dejó volar su imaginación pensando en la brisa del lago, en el sol sobre su piel y en una mano que le alcanza una cerveza y se apoya en su hombro, que acaricia su brazo y una boca que besa su cabeza con dulzura. Dean vio al Dean de la fantasía sonreír y beber un sorbo de cerveza antes de mirar hacia arriba, sonreír aún más con los ojos cerrados por el sol y sentir dos brazos que lo abrazan desde atrás; no tanto se vio sino que se sintió a sí mismo abandonarse a un beso dulce y sin apuro. El Dean de la realidad acomodó el jean  que comenzaba a incomodarlo en su entrepierna e inmediatamente ve al Dean de la fantasía abrir los ojos y a través de ellos a la persona dueña de los labios que lo han besado tan tiernamente.

Castiel.

Los ojos del Dean real se dispararon directo al espejo retrovisor y vieron a Castiel mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de adivinar qué le sucedía. 

Menos de cinco minutos más tarde ya habían llegado al bar y Dean había bajado y entrado al local sin mirar atrás ni esperar a los otros dos. Nada más pasar por la puerta Dean sintió su ánimo aclararse. En éste ambiente él se sentía seguro, la bebida y las mujeres eran siempre buena combinación según su experiencia. Se sentó en una mesa con vista panorámica de la pista y la barra. Ordenó tres cervezas cerrando su orden con un guiño experto que normalmente le conseguía cerveza especial al precio de la común. Dean había comenzado a preguntarse qué era lo que entretenía a los otros dos cuando los vio entrar y dirigirse directamente a la mesa, Castiel por delante. Dean veía a Cas caminar en cámara lenta, cada paso que daba permitía a Dean notar cada músculo, cada movimiento, cada cabello que se desacomodaba en esa maravillosa y rebelde cabelle… ¡BASTA! _‘¡Compórtate!_ ’ le gritó en su mente a su entrepierna.

"Ordené unas cervezas, hay pocas mujeres pero la noche es joven" dijo Dean mientras seguía mirando alrededor, al techo, al piso...mirando a cualquier lado que ayudara a evitar la mirada de Cas.

Sam tomó asiento frente a Dean, Cas en la silla en medio de ambos de cara a la pista de baile donde unas pocas parejas se movían sin llegar a bailar.

"Anoche Bobby estaba mirando un concurso de baile en la TV." Cas dijo distraídamente haciendo que los dos Winchesters lo miraran, curiosos por ver hacia dónde iba el Ángel con eso, "Esto no se parece en nada a aquello... esto se parece más al documental del Discovery Channel que Sam estaba mirando esta mañana... es esto... ¿Alguna especie de ritual de apareamiento?" preguntó Cas, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

Sam soltó una carcajada y Dean, casi ahogado con la cerveza, levantó la mano en señal de _'Estoy bien'_ evitando que Cas hiciera uso vano de su Gracia. Implorando a Sam por ayuda con la mirada para explicarle a Castiel qué era aquello que estaba observando en la pista, pero el maldito Alce, encogiéndose de hombros, musitó un breve _'Fue tu idea traerlo'_ mientras trataba de llamar la atención de la camarera para repetir la orden... y pedir que limpie de la mesa la cerveza que Dean había escupido unos minutos atrás.

"Bueno, Cas, de alguna manera eso es más o menos lo que estás viendo", trató de explicar Dean, "Los movimientos de los cuerpos inconscientemente o no, tratan de tentar al compañero de baile provocándolo para... bueno, atraerlo y no sé... divertirse un rato" Dean dijo tratando de ayudar al Ángel a entender el ritual sin dejar de lanzar a su hermano una mirada exasperada que intentaba sin éxito borrar la sonrisa socarrona que el maldito le dedicaba.

"Mhm, entiendo lo que dices... básicamente igual que los cisnes en el documental de esta mañana" Castiel parecía satisfecho pero sin dejar de observar a las parejas que ahora eran más numerosas, "¿Cruzaría algún tipo de línea si te pido que me enseñes a bailar, Dean? ¿Bailarías ahora conmigo?"

Se sintieron exactamente dos segundos de silencio en la mesa de tres antes de que la silla de Sam saliera disparada hacia atrás cuando éste salió prácticamente volando "Voy a ver por qué tardan esas cervezas, creo que vas a necesitar varias, Dean" y con esa línea se puso en movimiento antes de que su hermano mayor decidiera tirarle con la botella vacía que aún sostenía en la mano a medio camino entre su boca y la mesa, sus ojos clavados en los labios del Ángel.

Dean intentó por todos los medios explicarle a su amigo cómo funcionaba eso del baile y la conquista, sobre cómo se le habla a una dama, o no tan dama, para lograr que ésta estuviera dispuesta a hacer el amor o tener sexo o como más le gustara llamar al más antiguo de los bailes; obvió el pedido de Castiel porque no quería hacerlo sentir mal rechazándolo y Castiel lo dejó ser. Recién cuando le sonó el celular se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando con el Ángel por más de media hora sin quitarle la vista de los ojos. Miró con odio al teléfono por haberlo interrumpido en su conversación.

Era un mensaje de Sam: _'Dean, lo siento, (Carita triste) me fui con Anna, la camarera. Volveré a lo de Bobby en taxi. Diviértanse (Carita feliz_ ).'

"Hijo de perra" murmuró Dean mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa de hermano mayor orgulloso. "Bueno, Cas, evidentemente el pequeño Alce va a encestar hoy." le informa a Castiel, guiñando un ojo y arqueando las cejas. "Parece que seremos solo tú y yo por el resto de la noche" dijo sin poder evitar que se le dibujara una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Entonces no te molesta que Sam haya tenido más suerte que tú en convencer a una mujer de hacer el amor?" Responde Castiel confuso, su impresión había sido que a Dean le importaba más que a Sam esto de la conquista.

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Sammy necesita un poco de acción. Ya estaba temiendo que terminara metiéndose a cura o algo así" Dijo entre divertido y pensativo.

"Dean, sé que le dijiste a Sam que viniera para quedarse conmigo mientras tú buscabas una mujer para pasar la noche. Por favor, no te detengas por mí, puedo irme a lo de Bobby solo" lo último lo dijo en voz muy baja, como si no le agradara mucho la opción.

Dean pareció darse cuenta, y cómo no hacerlo si Castiel debía esconderse de su familia de malditos ángeles evitando volar ya que su cabeza tenía precio por defender a los Winchesters. Maldición. El cazador colocó una mano sobre el hombro del Ángel y tuvo que frenarse para que la mano no siguiera camino por el cuello hasta la mandíbula celestial... Maldición, maldición y más maldición. "Olvídalo, Cas, la estoy pasando de puta madre hablando contigo," le sonrío mientras se recostaba un poco más hacia el lado del Ángel, "Sigamos observando y conversando," levantó la cabeza para ver quién estaba a cargo de servir las mesas dado que su anterior moza había abandonado su trabajo para irse con su hermanito, al localizar a la morocha más apetitosa que Dean había visto en meses le pidió unos shots y un par de cervezas más, "Entonces, Cas, ¿Vas entendiendo de qué se trata todo esto de la conquista?"

Así pasaron horas hablando y riendo, ninguno de los dos notó cómo gradualmente invadían el espacio personal del otro, para terminar hombro contra hombro, casi murmurándose las frases labios contra oídos. Si alguien les hubiera llamado la atención sobre ese hecho Dean habría dicho que la razón era, simplemente, la música fuerte. La cercanía era absolutamente necesaria para hacerse escuchar. Claro que sí, campeón.

Volvieron a casa muy tarde y en el caso de Dean en estado bastante lamentable por lo que decidió darse una ducha antes de acostarse. Se despidió de Cas y entró al baño desnudándose. Relajado tanto por el alcohol como por el agua caliente que masajeaba sus hombros, sonreía ante las imágenes de las mujeres del bar que su mente se empecinaba en repetir. ‘Bueno, si no hay más remedio…’ murmuró para sí mismo mientras tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a darse placer, recordando las hermosas mujeres que había visto en el bar, las del video de Busty Asians que había visto el día anterior y aun así nunca le había costado tanto que se le pusiera dura. Fue entonces cuando la cara sonriente de Castiel se le coló entre tanto cuerpo de mujer ligero de ropas y su pija dio un salto… ‘ _¡¿Qué mierda?! ¿Qué carajos fue eso?_ ’ De repente mareado de calentura, duro como un adolescente, con la mente llena de imágenes de su mejor amigo: _sus ojos, sus pómulos, su maldita boca con esos deliciosos labios rosas que_ \--- Dean encontraba imposible dejar de tocarse, apretando su pija, torciendo la muñeca al llegar al glande, una y otra vez _\--- esa sonrisa que le dedica cada vez que vuelve a verlo, esos ojos celeste cielo, la forma que ladea la cabeza cuando_ \--- el orgasmo lo alcanza sorpresivamente dejándolo sin aire, con la frente contra los azulejos de la ducha y la cabeza llena de preguntas.

                                                                                                              &&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente le contó a Bobby que esa noche el único ganador había sido Sam, Dean había tenido que quedarse de niñero del Ángel porque hubiera sido de mala persona dejarlo solo por eso de la amistad y esas cosas. Esa era su historia y la defendería a ‘ _muerte por cara de perro’_ , porque lo que había pasado en la ducha la noche anterior no era asunto de nadie, ni siquiera de él mismo.

Dean extrañaba a Castiel a la hora de la comida, el estómago y las papilas gustativas prestadas del Ángel habían vuelto a rebelarse contra él y el cazador sabía lo mucho que Cas extrañaba poder disfrutar de la comida humana, por lo tanto no lo molestaba. Mientras cocinaba, por la ventana lo veía ir por los alrededores de los terrenos de Bobby investigando los rincones que solo el mismo Dean reconocía como los que disfrutaba de pequeño cuando John lo dejaba junto a Sammy con su tío postizo por unas semanas hasta que él regresara de la cacería de turno. Viéndolo seguir una línea muy apegada a esos lugares de preferencia del Dean-niño, el Dean-adulto se preguntaba qué tanto el Ángel sabía de su pasado. Castiel: ser celestial cuya edad se contaba en eones, sentidos que conocían más de lo que el ojo humano podría aprender en varias vidas si le fuera posible vivirlas; Dean quería saber qué era exactamente lo que sabía de él, si lo había visto crecer desde el cielo, si se lo habían contado, si estaba escrito. ¡Mierda! Dean tomó nota mental de preguntarle a Castiel sobre los ángeles de la guarda apenas tuviera la oportunidad, pero por el momento mejor concentrarse en la cocción del almuerzo antes de que el pan de ajo explotara dentro del horno.

Sam llegó justo a la hora del almuerzo de su escapada con la camarera. Dean le sirvió un plato de pastas rellenas con salsa roja, toneladas de queso rallado, jugo y ensalada de fruta de postre para Sammy y pie de moras para los demás. El almuerzo en sí pasó con tranquilidad, con Dean burlándose de su hermano y Bobby poniendo los ojos en blanco y amenazándolos con castigarlos sin salida por una semana si no se comportaban como adultos.

Si Bobby iba a tratarlos como adolescentes, Dean iba a comportarse como tal, así que a las seis apagó el televisor ganando una queja de Bobby y una revistazo por la cabeza de parte de Sam, “Bien, Bobby, como hoy no es noche de escuela,  volveré al bar, al menos ahí tienen aire acondicionado. No me esperes despierto.” Dean se rió de su propia ocurrencia y subió corriendo las escaleras para darse una ducha.

Media hora después bajó fresco y listo para la acción. Se escuchó un grito desde la habitación de Sam pidiendo que lo esperara, que él también quería ir pero Dean le gritó a su vez que si quería ir que le tendría que pedir el auto a Bobby. “Esta noche es solo para mí, Bitch”. Camino a la puerta y con las llaves en mano, se frenó dos segundos al encontrarse con Cas entrando a la sala, “Cas, amigo, ¿No te importa si hoy no te llevo, verdad?” y de verdad lo lamentaba porque con Castiel a su lado se sentía bien, demonios, se sentía mejor que bien. No importa si luchaban, o miraban televisión o charlaban en un bar o mientras Dean trabajaba en Baby, definitivamente siempre la pasaba de puta madre con Castiel. Solo que después de lo que sucedido la noche anterior en la ducha no podría sostener una conversación con el Ángel sin ponerse colorado como tomate. Lo que vio en la cara de su amigo fue como recibir una trompada en la boca del estómago. Cas parecía un perrito mojado, fue solo por un segundo pero la decepción estaba ahí y Dean se odió, pero no podía… no después de no haber podido controlarse y…

“No, por supuesto que no, Dean. Comprendo que los humanos necesitan su espacio. Le haré compañía a Bobby.” Cas le sonrió y se dejó caer en el sofá frente al televisor mirando expresamente a cualquier lado excepto hacia Dean.

“Ajá… bien, hasta luego”, dando media vuelta salió cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Se sentía horrible pero no peor de lo que se sentiría si volvía a repetirse lo de la noche anterior. Mierda.

 

                                                                                                              &&&&&&&&&&&&

 

El bar estaba un poco más concurrido esta noche, la camarera le preguntó por Sam y le pasó su número de teléfono para que se lo diera a su hermano. Con un guiño guardó el papel en su bolsillo interno y le prometió dárselo apenas lo viera.

No tardó mucho en encontrar unos hermosos ojos negros que lo devoraban entero cuando pensaban que Dean no la estaba observando y el cazador no se hizo rogar. Le invitó un par de tragos, bailó con ella un rato, volvieron a la barra a tomar otra cerveza ya sentándose más cerca el uno del otro; Dean le hablaba al oído y jugaba con su cabello largo y sedoso. Rieron un buen rato, y pronto empezaron a ponerse mimosos. Caricias, besos en el cuello y Jenna, tal su nombre, le habría entregado las escrituras de su casa si Dean se las hubiera pedido. Pagó y, tomándola de la cintura, la guió hacia el Impala. La mujer estaba sobre él antes de que Dean cerrara la puerta del auto y él tuvo que hacer gala del poco autocontrol que le quedaba para no tomarla ahí mismo. Puso en marcha su auto y en quince minutos estaban desnudos en la cama de Jenna. Llevaban ya buenos diez minutos acariciándose mutuamente, manos y labios multiplicados por mil y… nada.

La pija de Dean parecía estar en huelga. Mierda, aun sabiendo que era el más idiota de los clichés no había otra cosa que pudiera decir más que: “Es la primera vez que me pasa”.

Rompiendo en risa, Jenna le pidió que fuera a refrescarse, tal vez un poco de agua fresca ayudara. Dean se encontraba tan avergonzado que decidió intentarlo. Se metió al pequeño baño y se miró al espejo con mucha seriedad listo para darse un sermón a sí mismo cuando un flash pasó por su mente, un recuerdo atesorado y nunca olvidado. _Cas parado a su espalda a escasos diez centímetros de su persona, tan dentro de su espacio personal que había sentido su respiración en la nuca_ … Dean miró hacia abajo, más allá que su ombligo…

‘ _¡Hijo de puta!_ ’

“Me estás jodiendo” murmuró, estresado por las implicancias de que su poronga reaccionara así ante una imagen de Castiel por segundo día consecutivo. No podía ser, Dean jamás había encontrado a un hombre apetecible sexualmente, ni siquiera el Doctor Sexy… que era realmente, bueno, sexy... pero jamás tuvo una fantasía sexual con el personaje ni con el actor… ¿Entonces, qué significaba esto? Lo averiguaría en la mañana, ahora aprovecharía el ímpetu de su pija y se abandonaría a un poco de acción… a una muy heterosexual acción.

Le costó mucho llegar al clímax porque no podía concentrarse en su pareja de turno, su mente vagaba una y otra vez a diversas tonalidades de ojos azules como el cielo, como el mar, labios rosados, cabellos negros despeinados y hombros musculosos que… de repente todo frente a él fue azul profundo y el orgasmo lo golpeó como un tsunami y Dean no estaba seguro de qué sonidos habían escapado de su boca en ese momento, solo esperaba que se pareciera al nombre de la chica.

 

                                                                                                              &&&&&&&&&&&&

“¿Tuviste suerte, Dean?” saludó la voz ronca apenas Dean puso un pie dentro de la casa de Bobby a las tres de la mañana y el cazador casi sintió el corazón detenerse por un instante.

“Cas, ¿Qué carajos…?” Dean susurra para no despertar a Bobby o a Sam. “Casi me matas del susto”.

“Mis disculpas, Dean. ¿Tuviste buena noche?” Castiel se levanta de su asiento y se une en la caminata de Dean hacia el segundo piso y hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Cas había decidido que ocuparía una de ellas, en parte como ajuste a su investigación del comportamiento humano… y porque no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Subieron la escalera lado a lado, escalón por escalón y Dean podía sentir el calor y el olor a ozono que se desprendían del Ángel y el deseo volvió a surgir, más potente ahora que su fantasía era de carne y hueso y Dean no sabía qué hacer. Cuando pasaron por el cuarto de baño Dean abrió la puerta y cuando Cas iba a seguir camino lo tomó de la muñeca y el Ángel, confuso y todo, se dejó arrastrar adentro y miró aún más confundido cuando Dean cerró la puerta con traba y lo acorraló contra la pared.

“Cas, lo siento… lamento lo que estoy por hacer,” Dean no podía más, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, lo iba a intentar y si no funcionaba le echaría la culpa al alcohol o se haría el sonámbulo… “Por favor, no me juzgues” Con cada palabra se acercaba un centímetro más a Castiel hasta que quedaron pecho contra pecho, nariz con nariz y bocas a milímetros la una de la otra. Dean se detuvo un segundo para mirar en los ojos de su amigo y se le iluminó el alma… lo que vio fue maravilla, esperanza, y algo más que Dean no se animó a etiquetar.

Si les preguntaran, ninguno de los dos sabría quién fue el que cerró esos milímetros de distancia, porque lo siguiente fue un choque de labios y dientes, lenguas reconociendo la boca del otro, un beso desesperado que no buscaba más que recuperar el tiempo perdido. En algún momento las manos empezaron a vagar en el cuerpo del otro y sus pelvis parecían haber iniciado una danza de reconocimiento, sus miembros rozándose, endurecidos y desesperados por liberarse de las capas de tela que los separaban.  

El único sonido de la casa era sus respiraciones agitadas, el roce de la ropa y los sonidos ahogados que escapaban de sus gargantas con cada movimiento que llevaba a sus pijas a frotarse contra la pierna del otro.

El golpe en la puerta los tomó desprevenidos y cesaron toda acción sin saber qué hacer. Dean deseaba que fuera seguro para Castiel usar sus alas para transportarlos a cualquier lado, a donde fuera con tal de no tener que enfrentar al autor de esos golpes. Ambos estaban plenamente conscientes de que la evidencia de labios y caras que habían estado engarzados en actividades non sanctas no podían ser disimulados con nada y hacían que buscar una excusa para estar encerrados en el baño -juntos- fuera extremadamente difícil. Los bultos que amenazaban con explotar sus respectivos pantalones tampoco ayudaban mucho.

“Si ya terminaron de traumarme, ¿Podrían mudar sus actividades a una de sus habitaciones para que yo pueda utilizar el baño?” Sam sonaba entre medio divertido y medio dormido con una pizca de _meestoymeando_ en el tono de voz.

Dean y Cas se miraron con los ojos tan abiertos que hubiera sido cómico si no hubieran querido morirse en ese mismo momento. Dean estaba paralizado y mudo, es Castiel quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

“Eh, Sam, nuestras disculpas. Nosotros no queríamos,” Dean lo miró incrédulo, “Es decir, sí queríamos pero” Cas no pudo terminar su frase porque la mano de Dean voló a su boca para evitar que prosiguiera. .

Aclarando su garganta, Dean recordó que seguía siendo un hombre y que el que estaba del otro lado de la puerta era su hermanito y no Raphael. Sam no iba a juzgarlos, diablos, probablemente Sam les organizara una fiesta. Así que se acomodó metafóricamente sus bolas y respondió: “Vamos de salida, Sammy. Solo que... no estamos exactamente presentables y no quisiera traumarte más aún.” Dean sonrió al escuchar la risa de su hermano, “Sé buen chico y date la vuelta para que podamos salir, ¿De acuerdo?”

“De acuerdo” Se escuchó un suspiro y pies arrastrarse, “Ya pueden salir, par de idiotas”

 

                                                                                                                                  To be continued.

 

 

 

¡Espero que te haya gustado, Irma!

Pueden chequear mis otros trabajos [AQUÍ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules/works?fandom_id=27)

Los de Sabrina  [AQUÍ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena/pseuds/naniquena/works?fandom_id=27) 

Traducciones de fics al Español (en conjunto con Destiel Hispano): [AQUÍ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntersUnitedArg/pseuds/HuntersUnitedArg/works?fandom_id=27)

Nuestros grupos en Facebook:

SUPERNATURAL: [AQUÍ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/huntersUnitedSupernaturalArg/)

DOCTOR WHO: [AQUÍ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WhoviansUnitedArgentina/)


	2. Cuéntame al oido

_Cuéntame al oído,_  
_a qué sabe ese momento_  
_donde quedan hoy los días en que aquello era un sueño._

 

La mano de Cas salió disparada al picaporte solo para que Dean la frenara tomándola por la muñeca dos milímetros antes de llegar a su destino.

“¿Qué carajos, Cas?” murmuró el cazador.

“¿Qué? No comprendo, Dean. Le dijiste a Sam que saldríamos enseguida. Creo,” dijo Cas echando una rápida mirada a la puerta y bajando aún más la voz, “Creo que tu hermano realmente necesita el baño”.

“¡Que se aguante, Cas! Primero,” Dean suspiró, “Primero necesito saber si quieres continuar con esto… con nosotros,” tragó saliva antes de ser capaz de continuar, “¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?” viendo a Castiel a punto de responder se apresura a aclarar, “No es necesario que hagamos nada, mierda, ni sé qué haría. Es solo… es solo que no quiero estar solo”, se ecogió de hombros, de repente tímido e inseguro.

Dean vio el rostro de Castiel suavizarse, el Ángel ladeó su cabeza y con una muy pequeña sonrisa llena de dulzura respondió “Me encantaría pasar la noche contigo, Dean”.

“¡Dean te juro que si no salen ya mismo tendrán que pasar la noche en el piso de tu habitación porque voy a mojar toda tu puta cama!” Sam gritó golpeando la puerta del baño una vez más y eso sí despertó al dueño de casa.

“¿Qué carajos les pasa a las princesas? ¿Quieren dejar dormir, idjits? Dean, Cas, salgan ya del baño y vayan a resolver sus _cositas_ a su habitación y tú, Sam, ya no eres un niño para no aguantarte… ¡Así que basta todos o mañana duermen en el taller!” y murmurando algo sobre utilizar tapones para los oídos, Bobby volvió a cerrar de portazo su habitación dejando la casa en silencio.

Dean abrió apenas la puerta, “Eh, Sammy, disculpa. El baño es tuyo.” Dean salió arrastrando de la mano a su Ángel.

Sam saludó con un movimiento de cabeza que fue ignorado por Dean pero agradecido con una sonrisa por Castiel. El menor de los Winchesters entró al baño con una sonrisa satisfecha, en parte porque finalmente iba a poder vaciar su vejiga pero mayormente porque se alegraba por su hermano.

                                                                                                                     &&&&

Las puertas del baño y de la habitación de Dean se cerraron casi al mismo tiempo. Terriblemente nervioso, Dean no podía darse vuelta para enfrentar a Cas así que quedó con la mano en el pestillo y la frente apoyada en la puerta. Una mano en el hombro lo hizo reaccionar, levantando la frente suspiró y poniendo su mejor sonrisa- esa que solía derretir a las mujeres en los bares- se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Cas. Fue cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron por millonésima vez, que todo temor y toda duda dejaron la mente de Dean para siempre.

Era Castiel. Su Ángel. Su mejor amigo. Su hermano. No, su hermano no. Él era ese complemento que lo hacía sentir entero.

Dean se reiría de sí mismo por la mañana. Hacía menos de cinco minutos había dicho que no necesitaba que sucediera nada esta noche y aquí estaba a medio metro de Castiel sintiendo su piel arder, respirando con dificultad y con pantalones que se habían encogido apretándole la entrepierna. Si no se avanzaba en ese mismo momento estaba seguro de que se desmayaría, excepto que no podía moverse porque esos ojos azules no dejaban de observarlo, pero Cas tampoco parecía dispuesto a moverse… ¿Y si en realidad el Ángel no lo deseaba? ¿Y si su amigo lo hacía por pena? ¿Y si Cas se sentía asqueado por las intenciones de Dean? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si se dejaba de pensar tonterías y disfrutaba de esos labios que lo estaban besando?

Dean no tenía dudas de que Castiel había iniciado el beso, había acortado la distancia entre ambos, tomado la cara de Dean entre sus manos y… y nada nunca se había sentido tan bien.

“¿Vas a quedarte petrificado toda la noche, Dean?” Castiel rompió el beso y alejó su rostro meros cinco centímetros para poder observar qué ocurría en esos ojos verdes y algo debió haber visto que lo hizo dudar… “Dean, lo siento… dijiste que no querías que nada pasara hoy y yo…”

Castiel no pudo terminar de hablar porque Dean se abalanzó sobre él rodeándolo con sus brazos y sellando nuevamente sus bocas, una lengua insistente logró que el Ángel abriera sus labios para iniciar una danza que no terminaría en horas, si de ellos dependiera.

Entre gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas, Dean solo pudo decir “Ropa, Cas” e inmediatamente comenzó a levantar la remera de Castiel. La remera de Dean se unió a la de Castiel en el suelo casi instantáneamente y ambos hombres, aun besándose, comenzaron a desabrochar el cinto y el botón del pantalón del otro.

“Cas, ¿Estás seguro?” Dean le dio a su amigo la última oportunidad antes de que todo cambiara entre los dos para siempre. Como única respuesta, los dedos del Ángel bajaron el cierre del jean del cazador y acompañó la prenda hasta que pasara las caderas, cayendo a los pies de Dean quien los hizo a un costado con una patada. Sonriendo, Dean hizo lo propio con el jean que llevaba Cas.

Ambos en boxers y a metro de distancia el uno del otro, aprovecharon un minuto para admirarse mutuamente. Se recorrieron con la vista de pies a cabeza y esta vez Dean fue quien acortó la distancia; tomó de la cintura a Cas y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo con pasión. Recorrió el pequeño camino entre la boca del Ángel y su cuello, donde se detuvo a besarlo y lamer la sal de la piel, raspando apenas con sus dientes. El sonido que salió de boca de Castiel hizo hervir la sangre de Dean, empujó al Ángel suavemente haciéndolo sucumbir sobre la cama de espaldas y recibir feliz el peso del cuerpo de Dean que se le unió inmediatamente en el hueco que dejaban las piernas de Cas.

Se sonrieron y se acariciaron la cara mutuamente, ambos entre sorprendidos y felices de que por fin la última barrera entre ambos se estuviera desmoronando. Desde el momento en que Castiel tomó fuerte a Dean y lo levantó del Infierno, habían sido uno. Todo lo demás había sido cuestión de tiempo.

Los besos se fueron haciendo más demandantes, los cuerpos se frotaban contra el otro, las manos vagaban tratando de tocarlo todo a la vez; suavemente con adoración y temblorosamente con deseo incontrolable. Las caderas de ambos no eran la excepción y si hubiera habido algún reparo sobre lo que estaba por pasar, entonces ese era el momento de expresarlo, pero lo único que salía de boca de ambos eran gemidos y el nombre del otro.

El momento en que ambos perdieron el poco control que aún tenían fue cuando sus penes comenzaron a frotarse; como si hubiera habido un acuerdo tácito, los dos bajaron las manos para deshacerse de tanta tela que no tenía lugar entre sus cuerpos.

Piel contra piel. Boca contra boca.

Castiel tomó a Dean del pelo con ambas manos y le comió la boca –no hay otra forma de describirlo- lamiendo, mordiendo labios y ahogando gemidos propios y ajenos. Levantando un poco su cuerpo sin romper el beso, Dean tomó ambos miembros con una mano y los frotó con desesperación. El beso se rompió solo porque respirar se les hacía difícil, sus bocas quedaron a milímetros de distancia respirando el aire del otro y bebiendo sus gemidos.

Dean no podía más, era mucho esfuerzo continuar con el ritmo que su mano llevaba entre ellos, el movimiento se había vuelto más errático y solo se escuchaban jadeos de parte de ambos. Cas acabó primero, gritando el nombre de Dean e inmediatamente besando a su amigo- a su amante- antes de caer laxo sobre la cama mientras se recuperaba del golpe de su orgasmo. Segundos después se da cuenta de que Dean aún no acabó, así que comenzó a besarlo profundamente y a recorrer su cuerpo con los dedos temblorosos, “Vamos Dean, acaba para mí” la voz de Castiel, normalmente profunda y ronca, había llegado a nuevos niveles cavernosos con la ayuda de la excitación. Dean no necesitó nada más, Cas no había terminado de hablar cuando su semen salió disparado y su cerebro perdió toda habilidad de formar otra palabra que no fuera el nombre de su Ángel.

                                                                                                                          &&&&

Dean utilizó uno de los boxers para limpiar sus estómagos y sus miembros y mientras lo hacía no podía parar de mirarlo fascinado, si le hubieran dicho antes que tocar la pija de otro hombre, ángel o no, iba a sentirse como la cosa más normal del mundo... se hubiera reído.

Se acostaron mirándose mutuamente, brazos y piernas enredadas, sosteniéndose y reconociéndose en el otro. No hablaron mucho, no hacía falta. Hacía años que lo único que hacían era hablar y meterse en el espacio personal del otro. Ahora necesitaban reconocerse y memorizar con las manos lo que los ojos conocían ya de memoria.

Dean se durmió con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Castiel, dejando que los latidos del corazón del Ángel le dieran la bienvenida al hogar. Castiel no durmió, no lo necesitaba ni lo deseaba, pasó la noche acariciando y besando la cabeza de Dean, sonriéndole a la noche porque- finalmente- se había cumplido la promesa que- según le había contado Gabriel unos años atrás- le hiciera su Padre allá por el principio del Tiempo, cuando él era solo un serafín emplumando sus alas. ‘ _Tengo un lugar reservado para ti en la Creación, Castiel y ese lugar será el corazón del Hombre Justo’._

Fin


End file.
